The Flames of Femininity
by BlackBeautyRose
Summary: Everyone knows that anything Giannini touches and anyone that touches that anything will most likely be doomed. Xanxus is living proof. Fem!Xanxus, AllX
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note - Yeah... I don't even know.. If femininity is even a word..**

**[IMPORTANT!] I imagine fem!Xanxus to look like Cinder Fall from RWBY. Go google a pic of her if you want.**

* * *

**The Flames of Femininity**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"This should make you feel better!" Giannini said to the crimson-eyed Varia boss, who instantly grabbed the bottle of supposed medicine and gulped it all down. "I'm no doctor, but I'm sure this stuff will work. Though I haven't actually gave it to anyone else yet.."

"Shut the fuck up trash." Xanxus said, and turned to walk away, letting the bottle in his hands crash to the floor.

Behind him, he could hear Giannini cry dramatically out in anguish as he was left to clean up the mess of glass.

Xanxus had been feeling a little weird the past few days and went to Giannini for a remedy. (A/N: Why Giannini lol xD He always fucks shit up)

"VOIIIIIIIII!" There was a loud shout as Xanxus entered the Varia headquarters. "WHERE'VE YOU BEEN SHITTY BOSS!?"

The gun-user grabbed the closest thing to him, a champagne bottle, and threw it at the shitty shark's head. "Fucking shut up."

"VOIIIIIIII!" Squalo blindly swung his sword around as the pieces of glass got in his eyes.

Xanxus walked down the hallway towards his room to check in for the night.

* * *

Crimson eyes slowly opened and a yawn was heard.

Xanxus slowly sat up on his bed and immediately felt something was wrong.

He was still for a minute, trying to figure out what it was.

Then he noticed a heavy weight on his chest as he moved to stand up.

Xanxus looked down. And then he paled as he grabbed at the two big lumps on his chest. They were genuine.

There was silence throughout the Vongola mansion until a feminine scream of, "WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK-", interrupted the quiet air.

All the varia troops snapped their heads up and headed towards their boss' room, seeing as that the scream came from there.

BAM

The door was harshly pushed open. A nosebleed immediately came after the poor varia units saw what lied upon their boss' bed.

* * *

**Author Note - Remember that this takes place in the TYL timeline. I think I'm spelling Giannini's name wrong. FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW PRETTY PLEASEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note** \- Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews :)! Didn't think people would actually be interested in this.. xD

Oh, and if anyone wants to know (Probably not), this story was inspired (At least, where a harem is involved) by **FruitPastilles**' The Somewhat Inevitable Harem of One Tsunayoshi Sawada. If you haven't heard of the story, go check it out, it's pretty hilarious! I'll also be doing the Day 1 Day 2 thing or whatever you call it.

Enjoy everyone xD!

* * *

**The Flames of Femininity **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Xanxus huffed as he, or should we say "she", dumped the last of the varia units' blood-covered bodies into her closet. When they had opened the door to her bedroom, they all started to have weird seizures and started to bleed from their nose. _Didn't know I had hired such weird trash_, she thought as she slid the closet door closed.

Remembering that her bedroom door was still open, she closed that too.

Xanxus' eyes twitched in annoyance as she looked down at herself. Her body had gotten quite a bit smaller, her frame petite but maintaining a tall stature. The boobs and ass were okay, and she had curves everywhere. Due to her smaller size, the coat that hung off her shoulders and the buttoned-up shirt she wore now reached mid-thigh.

_Guess I don't need this shit anymore then_, Xanxus thought as she took off her pants, and went to flop back onto her bed.

"Didn't know being a woman was this hard." The Varia boss said to herself when her chest bounced a little as she fell onto the soft sheets. "What the fuck am I going to do if the others see me like this?"

The black-haired beauty then blinked a couple times as she realized something. "Wait a minute.. that trash mechanic did this didn't he?! With that shit he gave me! That sly bastard!", she cried in anger.

In a fit of dramatic rage, Xanxus checked to make sure she had her guns, and slammed open her door. "When I get my hands on him.."

She stalked down the hallway, and rounded a corner, coming face to face with a certain blonde prince. Her mind still intent on ripping Giannini's body apart, she didn't pay any mind to her subordinate and walked right past him.

Belphegor's earlier grin grew wider and he turned to catch Xanxus' wrist. "Ushishishi.. what have we here?"

Xanxus turned her fiery crimson eyes on the taller man. "Let go you stupid trash." She said, and attempted to pull away from the blonde's grip.

Belphegor's toothy grin faltered a little, "..Boss?"

The Varia boss rolled her eyes. "Who else could I be, trash?" She once again tried to escape her subordinate's grip. "Let go."

The blonde tilted his head and looked at his supposed boss up and down. "Ushishishi~ Never told us you were transsexual." His grin widened. (A/N: In no way am I insulting people who are transsexual.)

"I'm not. The trash mechanic did something to me." Xanxus said grumpily, "Let go."

The prince finally released his boss, but immediately after, he grabbed hold of her waist and hung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. A sack of HOT, SIZZLING potatoes.

"What the fuck?" Xanxus snarled and started to struggle, almost hip-checking Belphegor in the face. "Let go of me you trash prince!"

SMACK

Silence.

"I'll do it again if needed." The blonde grinned broadly and started to walk to who-knows-where. "Ushishishi~"

The Varia boss grumbled and mumbled occasionally along the way. She was supposed to be the boss here. She also hoped the newly sore feeling in her butt went away soon.

* * *

".. Good job Hayato. Takeshi?"

The boss, guardians, and the independent assassination squad of the Vongola family were in a meeting for I-don't-really-care-what-the-reason-is-the-readers-probably-don't-care-too.

Just as the rain guardian opened his mouth to speak, the door located near the end of the long table was slammed open, revealing Prince the Ripper.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIII! BEL, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!... AND WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR SHOULDER?!" The silver-haired swordsman shouted while crazily swinging his sword in the air. People sitting nearby scooted away from him.

"What the fuck! You bring me here, of all places you stupid trash!?" A feminine but rough voice was heard from behind the coat on Belphegor's shoulder.

"Ushishi~ Quiet you." The blonde said and smacked the thing, person (?)'s ass. The person/thing quickly went silent.

The Vongola don, Sawada Tsunayoshi raised an eyebrow, "What's this, Belphegor?"

"The fake prince kidnapped someone. Ahh~", the illusionist of the Varia remarked. Fran then blinked. "Wait a minute.. wasn't that boss' voice just now?"

Everyone in the room blinked as well, and they all turned to the figure on Belphegor's shoulder.

"Oi! Stop staring, shitty trash!" Xanxus could feel gazes on her, even from behind. She started to squirm a little, but Bel's creepy laugh stopped her. "And fucking put me down scum!"

"Ushishishi~ As the boss wishes." The blonde assassin unceremoniously let the scarred woman drop to the ground. Said woman grunted as she fell hard on her bottom, her knees on the ground with her ankles pointing opposite directions. (A/N: I think I know you guys know which position I'm talking about. The way cute anime girls sit on the ground adorably?)

With the oversized shirt and coat, she looked VERY ravishing.

Levi had an extreme nosebleed. _'I-is that really my beloved boss?'_ He asked himself as he dramatically fell off his chair.

Tsuna spoke up hesitantly. "Xanxus?" The other men eagerly awaited for the woman's answer.

As Xanxus staggered to her feet she sneered, "Who else would I be, trash?"

Everyone blinked.

"VOOOOOOOOIIIII! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU A WOMAN THEN, SHITTY BOSS?!" Squalo roared as he once again started to swing his sword around.

"Shut up, stupid shark." Xanxus growled as she whipped out her X-guns and shot at the swordsman.

Anyone nearby moved to get out of the way and Squalo barely dodged.

"Haha! Maa maa Xanxus, no need to be mad!" Yamamoto laughed and everyone sweatdropped.

"The trash mechanic did this to me." The Varia boss stated plainly as she put her X-guns back into their holsters.

"Giannini?" The Vongola boss blinked. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he's trash." Xanxus replied haughtily while crossing her arms. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Kufufu~" Mukuro laughed his creepy laugh as his heterochromatic eyes looked Xanxus' new body up and down. "I think I'm going to enjoy this new predicament~"

The crimson-eyed woman involuntarily shuddered. _'Creepy trash.'_ She thought.

The Vongola don's cloud guardian, Hibari, smirked at her. "Ho? The king of the monkeys has suddenly turned into the queen of the monkeys?"

Xanxus was about to, once again, whip out her trusty X-guns, but Tsuna's voice stopped her.

"W-well, what's done is done. I'll ask Giannini about this later." The Vongola boss said to Xanxus. "Why don't you take a seat for now?"

"Hmph." Xanxus puffed her cheeks up as she walked to her seat besides Squalo and Fran. The others thought this was quite adorable and blushed.

"Iyaaa~! You're so adorable, boss~!" Lussuria squealed and lunged towards Xanxus with the intention of squeezing the life out of her.

The woman expertly sidestepped her sun guardian, leaving the sunglasses-clad man to fall onto Leviathan, who had fainted from bloodloss. "Tch. Trash." She took her seat.

"So are these real?" Fran suddenly reached out to grab one of Xanxus' boobs and squeezed experimentally.

There was an awkward silence.

_'We're screwed.'_ Tsuna thought lifelessly as he watched Xanxus' crimson eyes grow fiery in anger._ 'Damn you, Giannini.'_

The Vongola boss could only watch, helpless, as the meeting room was destroyed and Xanxus rained hell down on everything she could see.

* * *

**Author Note** \- You can expect an update on January 1 :) Happy Holidays guys!


End file.
